


Consequences

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Bill Knows Best [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Enemas, M/M, Porn with some plot, Punishments, Spanking, Twincest, bottom!Tom, controlfreak!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds out for the first time what the consequences of arguing with Bill is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

There was a calm about the room. The walls were a blue the color of the sky and sweet-smelling air drifted through the open window. The lights were dimmed just how Bill liked them. He paced slowly at the end of the bed, his fingers barely clasped in front of him.  
Tom lay on the bed on his back, stripped naked. There was sheen of sweat on his whole body and he appeared tense. His face was straining to show emotion and his fingers were curled around sections of the sheets.  
Bill spoke suddenly, breaking the silence,  
“Obedience, Tom. It's not just about doing what I say.... It's about doing it willingly – not because you're made to, but because you want to.” His tone was firm, a bit of anger remaining in his voice.  
On the bed, Tom bit at his lip and stared hard at the ceiling. His heart which had just so recently calmed itself was racing again. He knew something was about to happen. They had come to a certain crossroads, but Tom knew with almost a certainty who's path they were going to take – Bill's.  
“You have never given me a reason to believe that you don't want to obey me.” Bill's eyes turned to Tom, and Tom could sense a war in their depths. His brows furrowed and he gave a slight headshake. “What happened?” He asked simply.  
“I...” Tom began, his voice feeling scratchy. “I don't know... I just...” His voice trailed off again.  
“You have to talk to me, Tom.” Bill said, coming to stand at the end of the bed and leaning on the rail. “I sent you up here like this in anger, but...” He lowered his eyes. “I'm taking a step back and giving you a chance to explain.” When his eyes lifted again, his veneer of control was firmly in place.  
“Can I sit up?” Tom asked quietly.  
Bill gave a short nod, and Tom slowly pushed himself into a sitting position where their eyes were more level. “I don't know if I can keep doing it your way all the time.” Tom said. Although he had wanted to be eye to eye with Bill he quickly lowered his head after stating it.  
Bill was quiet for a moment before he said, “Explain.”  
Tom took in a heavy breath. “We're seventeen now, Bill, and I'm not a child anymore.” He kept his tone low and even. He wasn't trying to give Bill attitude; he was just trying to explain his feelings. “Its not as easy for me to just...” He bit his lip again, before finishing weakly, “Obey.”  
“Does that mean you don't want to?” Bill asked.  
“No, no,” Tom shook his head quickly. How could he explain this to Bill? He craved Bill's attention and approval more than anything, but the older he got, the more he wanted to have his own will and make his own decisions. He couldn't keep himself in line sometimes. He lifted his eyes back to Bill, feeling desperate, “I still want you... I want this...” He trailed off again, looking helplessly into Bill's eyes.  
Bill leaned off the rail and walked away slowly to the window. His hair was down and soft around his shoulder and Tom could barely see his profile from this angle. His brows tilted downwards, before he said at last, “I understand what you're saying, Tom, but I can't do this relationship halfway.” He turned his head towards Tom, “I will always want you to respect and obey, and if you can't do that...” He shook his head. “There has to be a system. There's rules.”  
“I know.” Tom said, sighing heavily.  
“I don't want to accuse you of being rebellious,” Bill went on in more quiet tone. “And I've never had to deal with that from you before. This is new ground, but we've always tackled it before.”  
Tom nodded quickly. He was desperate to fix this, to restore the balance between them. “So what do we do?”  
Bill looked away and this time Tom could see him biting his lip, so like Tom's own nervous gesture. “Consequences.” He said at last.  
Tom swallowed hard, but stayed still on the bed. “Consequences?” He echoed slowly.  
Bill gave a firm nod. “There's an opposite of obedience and rewards.... Disobedience and punishment.”  
Tom nodded slowly, his mouth feeling dry. They had explored this to an extent, but they had never had such a huge blowup as tonight.  
“So what are you going to do?” Tom asked. He wasn't really afraid, only nervous as anyone would be in the face of punishment.  
Bill drew his shoulders up and lifted his chin a notch. “I don't know yet.” He said. “I'm going to think about it. Research perhaps.”  
Tom nodded, lowering his eyes back to the mattress. He had gotten himself into this mess, but Bill was going to find a way out for them, even if Tom had to endure some pain.  
“For now, I think we should go back to the bathroom.” Bill replied.  
Tom nodded numbly. He should've known that he resistance would earn him nothing.  
He had come back from walking the dogs and found Bill in the bathroom. He had been preparing the enema kit. Tom never really liked taking the enemas but Bill insisted, for health reasons. Tom knew that it was because Bill cared about him and loved him, and he had never given him a hard time about it before. For some reason, he had thought that tonight he could fight Bill on it.  
“I don't want to do it.” He had said, standing in the doorway.  
“I know.” Bill had replied, standing to face him. “But I only ask you to do it every two weeks. Is that too much?”  
Tom had looked away, crossing his arms. “Maybe.”  
“Hey,” Bill's voice had still been even, but firm enough to catch Tom's attention. “I don't want to hear an attitude, okay? We've never done attitude before and we're not going to do it now. So get your clothes off.”  
Bill's tone and brooked no argument and typically Tom had always obeyed. Bill knew best after all. He always had, always would. But for some reason, Tom's head hadn't followed logic. He wasn't sure what had made him resist the enema tonight. He was tired and worn out from a long day, but he had never disobeyed Bill before. He hadn't needed to. But suddenly, he was strengthening his stance.  
“Come on, Bill, please,” He had tried to whine at first. “I really don't wanna.”  
Bill sighed. “I'm sorry, Tomi. It's been a long day for me too and I would really just like to go to bed, but today is today.”  
Bill was stringent about the schedule, and no matter how much either of them didn't want to hassle with it tonight, he would stay true to the calender. It had been two weeks exactly and Tom was going to get the enema whether he liked it or not.  
“I want to go to bed too!” Tom argued. “I'm not in the mood to have that fucking thing stuck up my ass.”  
“Tom.” Bill said, sharply, his eyes narrowing, “I have asked you nicely. I'll not ask again.”  
“Damnit, Bill,” Tom swore and that lit a fire in Bill's eyes. “I don't want to fucking do it!”  
“Go upstairs now!” Bill exploded suddenly, jabbing a finger towards the stairs with a long, sharp black and white tipped nail.  
Tom stepped back, flinching under Bill's anger. Bill didn't get angry very quickly very often and Tom was stunned for a moment. So stunned that he just turned around walked up the stairs with no further argument.  
“I want you on that bed with your clothes gone when I get there.” Bill had snapped after him, sending Tom at an even faster rate up the stairs.  
When he had gotten there, he had stripped off his clothes and laid on the bed like Bill had told him. He had even shed a few tears before Bill had come in and began his pacing.  
Now, Tom was sure that if he had just done as Bill had told him, they would already be done with the enema and in bed. Instead, Tom had been stubborn and now it was even later than before and Bill was thinking about punishment. The most punishment Tom had ever received on a day to day basis from Bill was a smack on the mouth or an order to take a timeout. There had been one time when Bill had held him down and doled out a few firm smacks to his ass, and that had been horrible enough. Tom was sure that what Bill was thinking of was going to build off the previous instances.  
Tom found no other choice tonight other than to obey. He followed Bill back downstairs and laid himself out on the towels on the floor. Bill stayed with him the whole time, a soft hand at his side, his long fingers giving Tom a massage when he got a cramp. It was all over in less than fifteen minutes. They stayed in the bathroom for another fifteen to make sure that the process was complete before Bill tugged him upstairs and they fell into bed.  
Although Tom had been dead tired before, he couldn't sleep. He found his mind spinning with possibilities. When he finally did go to sleep, he dreamed fitfully and awoke to see Bill on his laptop. He pulled the covers back over his head because he didn't want to think about what Bill was researching. Instead, he forced himself back to sleep. This time, he didn't dream and he didn't awake until the morning light was reaching through the windows. 

~

Bill didn't say a word about the night before the next day. He carried on as normal and Tom found himself with a sick stomach. He wished Bill would say something, anything.  
They went to the studio and Bill was completely focused on putting the finishing touches on the new album. The next few weeks would be filled with promotion and they had even begun planning for the tour, but all Tom could think about was what Bill was going to do to him.  
By the time they were headed home, it was getting dark again. Tom sat next to Bill, fidgeting with a string that was on the cuff of his oversized hoodie. He wrapped it around his finger one way and then other, bothered by the silence.  
“So...” He said at last, “I saw you on the laptop last night.”  
Bill nodded slowly, “I'm looking into some things.”  
Tom bit at his lower lip and looked out the window. “So... when are you gonna tell me?” He voice sounded strangled.  
“When I make a decision.” Bill replied. Tom wanted to ask when that was going to be, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that it wasn't best to push.  
Bill moved a hand over to Tom's leg and squeezed softly, “We'll talk when we get home.” He assured.  
Tom nodded and reached down to grab Bill's hand. He needed his anchor.  
When they got inside, Bill lead them upstairs where they changed into more comfortable clothes. Bill sat down on the bed and patted the mattress next to him. Tom went quickly and sank to the soft sheets beside Bill. Bill wrapped his arms around him and Tom went slack against Bill's chest. He always felt safe here in the haven of Bill's arms.  
“I've ruled out all sex toys.” Bill said at last, his fingers twining through Tom's dreads. “That's not what I want this to be about.”  
Tom nodded slowly against Bill's chest. He could feel his heart palpitating within him and he held tighter to Bill.  
“This is about disobedience and punishment.” Bill went on evenly. “Sex is for pleasure.”  
Tom lifted his head and gazed up at Bill's beautiful, round face, haloed by his impressive lion's mane of hair. “Can we?” He murmured.  
Bill's brow furrowed. “Have sex?” He replied softly.  
Tom nodded, his hand stroking over Bill's pectoral. He could feel his nipple harden beneath his fingers. Bill reached down and grabbed Tom's wandering hand.  
“You're on punishment.” He murmured, but Tom could see the desire in his eyes.  
“Please,” Tom whispered. He knew that Bill was still disappointed over his behavior and that there was going to be some kind of punishment in the future, but he still wanted Bill. He needed him, to know that nothing between them had changed.  
“You said sex and punishment was separate.” Tom whispered. He was ready to beg and plead. He didn't care if he had to get down on his knees.  
Bill sighed through his nose and looked away, his face conflicted.  
“Please,” Tom said, more insistently, tugging on Bill's grip on his wrist. “Please, I need to know you still...” His voice trailed off. He wasn't sure what he was going to say in the first place.  
“Love you?” Bill asked, his eyes turning back to Tom's. “I will always love you, baby.”  
Tom smiled softly, “Then, please?”  
Bill looked away once more, his eyebrows pulling tighter. He closed his eyes for a brief second. “Until this is resolved...no.” Bill said at last.  
Tom slouched down against Bill's chest and he could already feel the pout forming on his lips.  
“Hey,” Bill said, tapping his protruding lower lip, “Don't start that.”  
Tom resisted the urge to heave a sigh and cross his arms. “Okay.” He managed at last. Now, more than ever, he was wishing that Bill would just make up his goddamn mind and do it. This was turning into sheer torture and he wished he would've never refused the enema. 

~

The next day, Tom came down stairs, following the scent of morning coffee. He found Bill already awake. He was sitting at the island counter on one of the barstools, wearing sweatpants and a tanktop. His long, dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail at his nape and he had yet to apply any makeup. He was talking on the phone and Tom could hear his voice as soon as he reached the doorway of the kitchen.  
“It's a personal issue... Yes, it will just be for one day. That's all I'm asking....” He paused once more, nodding as if they other person could see him, “I know it's close to promotion time, but I'll make it up to.... Okay, thanks a lot, David. Bye-bye.” He hung up the phone and looked up to see Tom stumbling into the kitchen.  
“What was that?” Tom asked.  
“Jost.” Bill said, “You want some coffee?”  
“Sure.” Tom said, sliding up onto one of the stools. “So... we're off today?”  
“Yes, I called us off.”  
Tom suddenly found himself wide awake. He sat up straighter on the stool. He knew what this was about. Bill had made up his mind. “You decided?” He asked.  
Bill nodded, resolutely. “Get some breakfast, a shower, and then we'll talk.”  
Tom ground his teeth. Why couldn't Bill just get on with it? Why did he have to drag it out?  
“I know I've been taking my time.” Bill said, softly, as he set the coffee in front of Tom, “But I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing.”  
Tom bit his lip and nodded. Bill was right, of course. He never jumped right into things. He did research and thought things over to make the best decision for both of them. It was another reason why Tom loved him the way he did, and why he always submitted himself to Bill's control.  
“I understand.” He said at last.  
“Good.” Bill smiled a bit and patted his hand. “I'm gonna get in the shower, okay.”  
Tom nodded and watched Bill go, his pert ass swinging as he walked. Tom groaned and looked away. He had to keep himself on good behavior after this, because celibacy alone was killing him.  
Tom found himself hardly able to eat anything. He was nervous and maybe even a little scared. Each minute felt like an hour long to Tom's wondering mind.  
By the time, he made it into the shower, his stomach was knots. Bill passed him on his way out, and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Tom went through the motions of showering, but his mind was elsewhere. He went through quickly and came out, knowing that his time for punishment was almost at hand.  
He found Bill in the bedroom, standing at the window. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. He hadn't bothered to put his hair up today and it was back in a ponytail again. When he turned, Tom could see that he had applied a bit of eyeshadow and mascara.  
Tom shifted nervously in the doorway.  
“On the bed.” Bill hitched his chin towards the bed.  
Tom went quickly and sat down before his legs gave a out. He watched Bill intently as he left the window. He went over to the desk and laid his hand on something that was sitting there. Tom strained to see, his heart racing in his chest. His stomach was performing flips and turns and his hands were cold, but sweating.  
Bill turned slowly and Tom caught sight of the object in his hand. It had a handle before it flared out to rounded, flat, wooden surface – a paddle.  
Fuck. Tom thought. His heart slammed heavily against the inner walls of his chest and he found himself gripping the sheets tightly in his hands.  
“Take off your pants.” Bill ordered, his tone calm and even.  
Tom swallowed around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He stood slowly and unbuckled his belt. He let the voluminous material cascade down his legs and he kicked them to the side.  
“You can keep the boxers on for today.” Bill said, before motioning to the bed. “On your stomach.”  
Tom moved slowly. Bill's words implied that he might not always be allowed to keep his shorts on for this and the thought of being spanked on bare skin made Tom shudder. He lowered himself to the bed on his stomach, and tried to calm his breathing. The air rushed from his nose heavy exhales anyways and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
Bill moved onto the bed beside him, one hand coming to rest at his back. “We're gonna do five. Then let's put this ridiculous behavior behind us.” He stated.  
Tom nodded against the pillow. Tears were already forming in his eyes and he knew it was more over Bill's disappointment in him than the threat of the paddle.  
Bill's hand pressed harder at his back and Tom didn't have time to brace himself before the paddle descended. The hard, wooden plane cracked against his ass and Tom felt all the air rush from his lungs.  
Shit... He couldn't speak the words. His tongue felt frozen, paralyzed by the pain. It stung across both of his buttocks, radiating deep into his skin. Hot tears welled in his eyes, blurring his vision.  
Tom heard the whoosh as the paddle sliced through air again and this time he tensed before it connected. A strangled noise managed to escape past his lips and he tore at the pillow, holding it close to his mouth to keep silent.  
There was a longer pause this time before suddenly, Bill spanked him again. Tom buried his face fully in the pillow now. His chest was heaving with tears and he didn't want Bill to see.  
It hurt so fucking bad that Tom thought that it didn't even matter that he was wearing his boxers. It hardly shielded his flesh from the intense sting and biting punishment of the paddle.  
He heard Bill take in a deep breath before he continued. Tom jerked against the bed with the next spanking and he cried out into the pillow. All he could think was, Fuck, fuck, fuck...  
“One more and that's it.” Bill soft voice reminded him, his hand stroking over Tom's lower back. Tom nodded against the pillow, trying to reign in his emotions.  
The paddle met his buttocks on last time and Tom let out the breath he had been holding. His flesh was screaming out in pain and he just wanted to curl into a ball and hide.  
Bill tugged at his arm. “Come here.” He murmured, softly.  
Tom sat up slowly and he tried to wipe the tears away, but Bill caught him and pulled him close. He stroked a thumb over Tom's cheeks, brushing away the moisture for him. “It's okay.” He hummed softly, “I've got you.”  
Tom closed his eyes and leaned heavily against Bill's chest. His tears slowed and his chest stopped heaving and he moved into a state of peacefulness. Now that the punishment was over, he felt like a weight had been lifted from him. He felt purged.  
“I didn't want to do it.” Bill said softly.  
“I know.” Tom returned, his voice rough.  
“Please, don't make me do it again, all right?”  
Tom nodded against Bill's chest. He didn't think before he made that promise, but he would certainly do his best. He left out the fact that he was only human.  
They laid in silence for several moments before Bill shifted. “Let me see.”  
“What?” Tom asked, sitting up.  
“Let me see.” Bill repeated and this time, Tom caught his insinuation. He shifted slowly, still feeling an ache. He tugged the boxers down slowly and tossed them aside before turning his back to Bill. Bill urged him onto his stomach again and slid between his legs. Tom felt his heart pick up speed, this time in anticipation.  
Bill's hands fit over his buttocks and he leaned down to kiss each one slowly. “Its a little red.” He murmured.  
“Hurts a little.” Tom replied, quietly.  
Bill kissed him once more, trailing them all along the punished flesh. Each one was a little more wet and open-mouthed than the last before he was finally sucking at small portions.  
“Oh...” Tom whispered quietly. His hips arched up towards Bill's pleasuring mouth. “Ah, Bill...”  
His lips moved over to the bump of Tom's tailbone. He laid a kiss there before using his hands to spread Tom's ass cheeks apart. His mouth moved downwards and Tom could feel the heat of his breaths all along his cleft. He moaned, biting at his lip. His fought to stay still on the bed as Bill's lips pressed down over the tight bud of his hole. His muscles there spasmed and a whine rose up in his throat. His cry lifted when Bill's tongue slid out, swirling over his entrance. He laved over the sensitive flesh, the stud of his tongue ring teasing.  
“Bill, Bill, please...” Tom whispered. He hadn't gotten to cum in two days and now he was desperate. His cock was already hard as rock beneath him and when he rocked forward the soft sheets chafed over him.  
The tip of Bill's tongue firmed against him and he pressed it forward, working into Tom's tight body. Tom tried to relax as Bill's hot tongue slid in, as slick as a snake. He thrilled his tongue inside Tom's tightness, lapping at the inner walls and searching for his prostate. His lips closed around the flesh that was stretched around his tongue, sucking. Tom cried out and arched off the bed, the sensations almost too pleasurable to bear.  
“Bill, please!” He cried. His hips ground back in tight circles against Bill's face, desperately seeking the release.  
Bill's tongue moved in as deep as it could go and he twirled his tongue only a few times before he located Tom's prostate. Tom bucked on the bed as the wild pleasure tore through him. He couldn't control himself when Bill did this to him.  
Bill grabbed at his hips and hauled him in, guiding Tom in short, shallow thrusts back against his mouth.  
“Jesus, Bill, please...” Tom whispered, lowering his head to the pillow. He let his hips work under Bill's direction until he thought he was going to burst.  
At last, Bill's mouth pulled away, his wet lips dragging over Tom's buttock. “Tastes so good, Tomi.” He whispered, pulling a shudder out of him.  
Bill sat back, “Turn over.” He ordered.  
Tom quickly rolled onto his back while Bill fetched the lube. He returned, shedding his clothes. He tossed the t-shirt off and quickly opened his belt and pants. He shoved them down along with his boxers and his long, hard cock sprang free. Tom ate up the sight of it, wanting so badly for it to be buried deep inside him. He whimpered, already lifting his legs as Bill came back to the bed.  
Bill opened the cap and drizzled some onto his fingers. He grabbed Tom's thighs and ran his fingers down Tom's cleft. Tom leaned his head back, moaning. Bill quickly found his hole and pushed on finger in, working it in slowly with probing, circular movements.  
“Bill...” Tom groaned, grasping at the sheets.  
Bill didn't respond. He just kept pushing his fingers in until Tom's body squeezed around his knuckle. Bill pulled back slowly and began a pumping motion. Tom arched against the bed, groans grinding past his teeth as Bill slowly knifed first one then two fingers into him. His long fingers reached deep, stroking quickly over his prostate.  
“Bill, Bill, please!” Tom panted. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He wanted Bill in, wanted to be connected to him so badly.  
“Shh, you're tight.” Bill murmured.  
Tom lapsed back against the bed again, trying to even his breathing and relax his muscles. He was completely strung tight from the past few days' stress and his own building desire.  
Bill fit three fingers into him, praising softly, “There you go, that's a good boy.”  
Tom shuddered and felt his muscles loosen a little. Bill's fingers pressed into him, stroking lightly until Tom opened to him.  
“Am... am I ready?” Tom rasped, lifting his head weakly to gaze at Bill. Bill's dark, desire-filled eyes lifted.  
“Oh, yeah, baby,” He whispered, his voice low, “You're ready.”  
Tom quivered and Bill grabbed the lube again. He quickly spread generous amount over himself before leaning over Tom. He lined his cock up with Tom's spread entrance and grasped Tom's hip. He pulled him close, driving his cock into Tom's waiting body  
“Oh, God!” Tom cried out, his fingers immediately scrabbling over Bill's shoulders, seeking purchase. Bill sank in to the hilt and Tom wrapped his legs around Bill, holding tight as Bill began to rock.  
He dropped his head back and moaned because it was the best damn thing in the universe. There was nothing better than being with Bill like this – just the two of them, connected on every level. There was nothing like letting go and letting Bill guide them together.  
Bill leaned in close until their lips were almost touching and they were staring into each other's eyes. Everything was written there, stronger than words could ever say – I'm sorry, I love you, I forgive you, I love you....  
Bill kissed him softly and thrust at a steady rhythm.  
“Bill, please...” Tom whispered, his breaths gusting over Bill's lips. “Please, take me...” He groaned.  
“I'm going to...” Bill's voice was rough with desire. He lowered his head and kissed along Tom's neck as his hips rocked faster. He ground down on Tom's ass, dragging his cock over Tom's prostate, titillating the already tortured flesh.  
“Oh God!” Tom cried out hoarsely, tensing up around Bill's cock. Bill plowed back into him, pushing back his resistance and getting to the sensitive bud of flesh again. Tom's quivering lips parted, but he could barely make a sound. Bill was pleasuring him so good that words were useless. He could barely even think to thrust back up against Bill, but he didn't need to. Bill was going to take care of him.  
“Are you gonna cum for me, baby?” Bill whispered, planting hot kisses along Tom's fevered neck.  
“Yes...” Tom moaned, his fingers grasping at Bill's hair. He yanked it out of its ponytail, setting the long, thick locks free. The soft strands tumbled down over Tom's chest and he twined one set of fingers into the sweet smelling hair. He pressed his nose into it as Bill worked him closer and closer to orgasm.  
The steady throb inside him built, expanding quickly in the next few moments. He groaned, his body going tense under Bill's.  
“Bill...” He moaned.  
“Cum for me, baby,” Bill whispered, and the words sent Tom over the cliff. He arched and writhed beneath Bill, wracked by immense pleasure. How the orgasm could've been better after punishment, Tom could not understand. Maybe it was the fact that they were firmly back on the same wave length. Maybe it was because Tom had realized all over again how he craved Bill's control.  
Bill thrust into him a few more times before he came after Tom, his face twisting up in pleasure. He leaned heavily against Tom's chest, his hips thrusting in ragged circles several more times as he spilled himself into Tom. Tom moaned quietly as Bill's hot cum filled him and then overflowed.  
They lay in a heap together, panting and breathing hard.  
Bill rolled off of him at last, but Tom immediately snuggled back up against him. They were hot and sweaty, covered in cum, but it was the best place on earth.  
“I love you,” Tom murmured, feeling the need to say the words again.  
“Love you too, Tomi,” Bill returned, stroking a hand over Tom's dreads.  
Content that all was forgiven and all was again right in his world, Tom closed his eyes and drifted away. They had all day, and for Tom, it was a blissful eternity.


End file.
